immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorceri
The Sorceri are a disparate group thanks to their custom of taking powers from one another. They do have a monarchy, and their EmpressReferred to as Empress in Kiss of a Demon King, but as Queen in Shadow's Claim and Dark Skye. is Morgana whose root power is to control other Sorceri and their powers. The Sorceri as a whole are at war with the Vrekener who kill rogue Sorceri and take their power, however, not all Vrekener obey their rules and so Sorceri are still attacked by Vrekener for being Sorceri. Sorceri are vegetarians and prefer sweet wine as a whole, this often puts them at odds with various Demonarchies who prefer meat and Demon Brew. This doesn't stop the two species from having a fascination with each, as at least three demon/sorceri hybrids or couple have been seen. Book Of Lore Entry The Sept of Sorceri "The Sept forever seek and covet others’ powers, challenging and dueling to seize more—or more darkly, stealing another’s sorcery…" * A breed-line broken from the enchantment caste of the House of Witches. * Born with one innate power, their root power. If they lose it, they become slaves to their own kind called lnferi. They can trade and steal secondary powers. * One of the physically weaker species in the Lore, they used elaborate armors to protect their bodies. Eventually they held metals—and especially gold—sacred. Biology Sorceri are among the physically weakest among the Lore, along with Witches. Their senses are considered little better than a humans. If they lose their root, or innate power a Sorceri becomes and Inferi, a type of slave. They are also able to take a witch's power if they kill her as they are fairly closely related to the House of Witches. Sorceri are born with their powers and must discover it. Customs The Sorceri have an matrilineal/absolute primogeniture form of succession for their monarcy.Sabine expresses frustration over the Rage Demons' patrilineal inheritence rules, compared to the Sept of Sorceri's "matrilineal" ones. The Sorceri are master poison makers and are known in the Lore for this, their infighting this way being just as brutal as they are to outsiders. As such to a Sorceri blowing a kiss is considered a grave insult, as they usually keep some of if not all their poisons in a ring. They are able to take another Sorceri's power by killing him/her or forcing them to give it willingly. The Sorceri worship gold, often wearing elaborate gold covering as both protection and a show of wealth. Because they can take powers from one another, it is rare to see large organized groups of Sorceri collaborating, usually they remain in much smaller family groups, trusted siblings or a life-partner. Sorceri don't believe in fate, one of few seen groups who when confronted with a person of another species declaring them their fated mates, have no reciprocation. They chose their life-partners the same way humans do by getting to know them and deciding that they do suit well enough for eternity. Sorceri consider their root powers to be their souls. These powers are recycled, when the Vrekener held the Sorceri's powers in their vault, Sorceri children were being born with souls, without a root power. Known Sorceri *Bettina, Queen of Hearts *Eleara (deceased) *Elisabet, Former Vessel. *Emberine, Queen of Flames *Felix the Duplicitor *Groot the Metallugist *Hettiah *Imatra *La Dorada, Queen of Golds and Evil *Melanthe, Queen of Persuasion *Morgana, Queen of Sorceri *Omort the Deathless *Portia, Queen of Stone *Sabine, Queen of Illusions Footnotes Category:Species